


Oh.

by Hawkeyelover4ever



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyelover4ever/pseuds/Hawkeyelover4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to college with Dan, and you need to share an apartment with him. In the holidays you sleep over at his home, and meet Phil. A few funny and unintentional things happen, and you and Phil find yourself in a complicated case... Can you get yourself out? How do you explain this to Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh.

"Hallo. Mijn naam is Elizabeth, en ik ben negentien jaar oud. Ik woon in Perth, Australie. Ik woon op een kangoeroe boerderij, en hebben ook koala's. Verder zijn mijn hobby's paardrijden en onze wilde paarden hoeden. Ik heb gekozen voor deze opleiding, omdat ik veel plezier heb om met dieren te werken, en wil ze daarom ook zo goed mogelijk helpen. En hiervan maak ik mijn beroep. Ik, wil dierenarts worden." zeg ik entousiast. Ondanks dat ik me nooit echt comfortabel voel om voor grote groepen mensen te spreken, was ik zo opgewonden dat ik dan eindelijk naar deze universiteit mocht, dat het me vandaag echt even helemaal niet kon schelen. Vandaag, was ik als nieuw!

"Dus, Elizabeth was het dus..." hoor ik van achteren. Als ik me omdraai, zie ik Logan staan, met zijn brede schouders en uitdagende houding. "Wat ben ik toch weer verbaasd om jou hier te zien Logan." zeg ik zuchtend. Ik had Logan ongeveer een jaar geleden ontmoet, op een beurs van deze universiteit. Hij had toen in het eerste jaar gezeten, en aangezien dat hij hier vanavond was, betekende dat daar nog niets aan veranderd was. "Hee, doe nou niet alsof je verbaasd bent, je weet toch best dat ik voor jou wel een jaartje over zou willen doen." zegt hij, en stapt op me af. Dat was ook nog iets. Logan had na onze eerste ontmoeting eigenlijk geen tijd verspild aan kletspraatjes zou je kunnen zeggen. De eerste dag had hij daar al voor me gestaan. "Je weet toch hoe veel ik van je houd." zegt hij. Aha, nog steeds dat ene zelfde zinnetje. "Ja Logan, dat weet ik helaas maar al te goed." glimlach ik, en loop verder. "Oh kom op, Ely!" roept hij me na, en komt naast me lopen. "Wanneer houd je nu toch eens op met me Ely noemen? Ik ben toch geen eland of zo?" lach ik weg. Door hem noemde zowat iedereen me zo. Nog zoiets wat hij als sinds de eerste dag had opgepikt. "Kijk, Logan. Je kan hier lastig de hele nacht voor mijn deur staan wachten, dus laat me nu maar gewoon met rust oke?" zeg ik, en wuif hem weg. "Tot morgen!" roept Logan nog snel tussen de deurspleet, en dan is het eindelijk rustig. Of niet... Op de deur klinkt een geklop. Ik negeer het, Logan zal nu toch echt geduld moeten tonen. En daar is het geklop weer. "Niet nu Logan!" roep ik door de deur. "Ik ben het niet die op de deur klopt hoor!" roept hij terug. Tuurlijk. Maar om de een of andere reden begin ik mee te spelen. Normaal zou ik dit nooit doen, dat komt vast door hoe opgewonden ik vandaag wel niet was. Met een grote glimlach -waarom ook niet, als je het doet moet je het goed doen- open ik de deur. Mijn glimlach verstomt snel weer, als ik zie wat er voor mijn deur staat. Een jongen, ongeveer even groot als mij, ongelofelijk bruine ogen, en een zwart shirt. Met een steek in mijn buik van schaamte, bevries ik. "Zie je wel, ik klopte echt niet!" zegt Logan euforisch naast me. God zij dank wekte dat mij weer op uit mijn bevrorenheid, en ik schraapte mijn keel. "Em, hallo." zeg ik met een rood hoofd. "Hoi." antwoord de jongen. Man, het zou illegaal moeten zijn om op zo'n manier te kijken, ik zou bijna in drilpudding willen veranderen. Gelukkig doet de jongen verder al het praten, wat alles een stuk makkelijker maakt. "Ik ben geloof ik je kamergenoot." zegt hij, en kijkt me vragend aan. "Oh! Sorry hallo welkom! Kom binnen." begrijp ik plotseling zijn hint. "Ah, bedankt!" roept Logan, en glipt onbeleefd ook mijn, of nee sorry, onze, kamer binnen. "Eh," begin ik, maar de jongen lijkt het al in de hand te hebben. "Sorry, ik vrees dat ik nog veel moet uitpakken enzo, en ehh-" de jongen kijkt me vragend aan. Gelukkig was ik dit keer wel bij zinnen. "Elizabeth." soufleerde ik hem. "en Elizabeth vast ook, dus het zou leuk zijn als je een ander keertje langs zou kunnen komen, maar op het moment zijn we namelijk wat druk. Sorry!" Zegt hij, en loodst Logan de deur uit. "Poeh." zucht hij. "Wie was die gast?" vraagt hij. "Oh, dat is Logan. Een oude kennis van me zou je kunnen zeggen." antwoord ik dankbaar. "Is hij altijd zo opdringerig?" vraagt hij, en zakt naast me op de bank. "Jup. Hij laat nooit een dag voorbij gaan zonder iemand volledig door te laten draaien." zeg ik. "Dus, ehh, kennen jullie elkaar al lang?" informeert hij. "Nee, nouja ongeveer een jaar geleden werd ik voor het eerst aan hem voorgesteld, maar ik heb ondertussen zoals je wel zult begrijpen hem voorzover mogelijk proberen te vermijden." grap ik, hoewel dit eigenlijk wel de waarheid was. "Dus ehh, er is niets tussen jullie?" zegt hij. "Wat?" zeg ik verbaasd. "Nee! Absoluut niet!" roep ik geschokt. "O. Aha, sorry." zegt hij. "Ik dacht zelf ook al dat je niet echt zijn type was." wat was dat nou weer? Wat bedoelde hij daar in hemelsnaam mee? "Zeg heb jij al uitgepakt?" vraagt hij dan ineens. Overspoeld door deze onverwachte wending, stotter ik een paar keer voor ik kan antwoorden. "Ja, zo goed als." zeg ik uiteidelijk. "Klinkt het dan heel raar als ik je vraag of je me heel even een handje zou kunnen helpen?" verbaasd schud ik mijn hoofd. "Nee, tuurlijk niet." even later zitten we beide puffend op zijn bed. "Man, ik heb echt geen conditie." zegt hij. alles wat we tot nu toe gedaan hadden, waren zijn tassen van de woonkamer naar zijn slaapkamer slepen. "Nou, ik anders net zo erg." zeg ik naar de waarheid. Ik zat daar tenslotte ook. "Zeg, wat is jou naam nou eigenlijk?" vraag ik me ineens af. Vanwege Logan's voorgeval wist hij mijn naam al wel, maar had hij zichzelf nog niet voorgesteld. "Daniel." zei hij. "Maar iedereen noemt me eigenlijk Dan. "aha. "Leuk je te ontmoeken."

"Morning." gaap ik half als ik uit mijn slaapkamer kom. Tot mijn verbazing was Dan nog niet in de woonkamer zoals ik had verwacht, maar kwam precies tegelijk met mij de kamer in. "Jij ook goedemorgen." zei hij, en we slenterden de kamer in, naar de keuken. Plotseling realiseerde ik me dat ik nog in mijn pyama liep. Dan weliswaar ook, maar die had tenslotte geen fel oranje, wit en grijze pyama broek... "Leuke pyama." zegt Dan ineens, en kijkt lachend naar mijn broek. "Zelf gemaakt." zeg ik verlegen. "Cool. Dat zou ik nooit kunnen." zegt hij, en geeft me een schaal en lepel aan. "Ik ook niet."

Na ons ontbijt gegeten te hebben, kleden we ons beide om, en besluiten vast maar te vertrekken naar de zaal waar we ons voorlopig rooster op moeten halen. "Oh nee toch..." breng ik uit. "Wat is er?" vraagt Dan me van achteren. "Mijn moeder is mijn mentor..." zeg ik. "Echt? Oh jee." zegt Dan verbaasd. "Wie is je moeder dan? Ik ken geen mevrouw Lyransky..." vraagt hij. "Zij." zeg ik, en knik naar een jonge vrouw die op ons af komt lopen. "Elys! Gefeliciteerd meisje!" roept ze uit. Ze was zoals gewoonlijk in haar nette werk kleding, maar droeg daar sinds kort fel rood haar boven, wat natuurlijk geverfd was. Dit zorgde voor een aparte aanblik zoals ze me omhelsde. "Mevrouw Cooper?!" spuugde Dan er bijna verbaasd uit, en werd meteen rood. "Oh hallo Daniel! Sorry, ik had je niet herkend. Je bent ook zo gegroeid. Hoe is het met Ingrid? Ik heb al een tijdje niet meer van haar gehoord." begon ze weer verder te ratelen. Ingrid... Was dat niet mam's oude school vriendin geweest? Was dat Dan's moeder?! "Ehh, het gaat zeer goed met haar hoor, we zijn alleen de gehele vakantie weg geweest en het zou me niet verbazen als ze het was vergeten door te geven." vertelt Dan snel verder. En alsof hij haast had, trok hij me verder om zogenaamd onze andere klasgenoten op te zoeken. 

"Waar was dat voor?" vraag ik hem verbaasd. Dan kijkt me diep ik mijn ogen en zucht. Gelukkig was ik er onderhand gewend aan geraakt dat ik een kamer met hem deel dat ik mijn hoofd er dit keer gelukkig bij kon houden. "Kijk, mijn ehh, moeder is een oude klasgenoot van je moeder." zegt hij bezorgd. "Ja, dat weet ik. Ingrid was het toch?" Dan knikte. Ik had veel verhalen gehoord over de 'avonturen' die ze samen hadden beleefd. Je kon zeggen dat ze samen de wildste dingen uitgespookt hadden. Klaarblijkelijk schaamde Dan zich hiervoor. "Ik weet niet wat je allenmaal weet van mijn moeder, ehh..." hij nam een pauze om even rustig adem te halen. "Maar ik wil dat je weet dat ik niet het zelfde als haar ben." eindigde hij gespannen. "Hee, Dan" zeg ik, en glimlach verzekerend naar hem. "Mijn moeder deed precies het zelfde." en oop een een of andere manier voelde ik ineens de opwelling om mijn armen om hem heen te slaan en hem gerust te stellen dat alles oke was. Blijkbaar had hij het zelfde idee gehad, want hij omhelsde me stevig en ik omhelsde hem blij terug. "Dus je vind het echt geen probleem?" vraagt hij onzeker. "Nee joh, tuurlijk niet. En trouwens, zelfs als ik dat niet was, had ik toch met je opgescheept gezeten in ons apartement!" grap ik.

De volgende weken brachten we beide vooral hard studerend door, en na onze eerste toetsweek, hadden we dan toch eindelijk vakantie. "Gaan jullie eigenlijk nog ergens naartoe?" vraagt Dan me nieuwschierig. Ik schudde nee, en had van mijn moeder gehoord dat zij ook nergens heen gingen. Ik was blij met dit nieuws, want dit betekende dat we weer wat meer tijd samen konden doorbrengen. De laatste paar weken hadden we namelijk niet veel tijd met elkaar kunnen doorbrengen, omdat we het beide vreselijk druk hadden. "Ik heb mijn kamer genoot gevraagd of je misschien zou kunnen blijven logeren bij ons." ons? Woonde hij al samen met iemand? Was hij daar niet wat jong voor? "Eh, ja tuurlijk. Klinkt gezellig." zeg ik verrast. Ik was eigenlijk wel benieuwd hoe hij zou wonen.

"Hee, welkom!" zegt Dan als hij de deur open doet. Hij woonde in een flat, ook in Perth, alleen wel aan de andere kant van de stad. Nadat we al mijn spullen de gang in hadden gesleept, kwamen we voor een probleem te staan. Dan wilde perse zijn bed op offeren voor mij, en zou zelf dan op de bank slapen, maar dat stond ik niet toe. Ik had er absoluut geen probleem mee om op de bank te slapen, maar na ongeveer een half uur in de gang te staan, gaf ik dan eindelijk toe. We verplaatsten mijn tassen naar zijn kamer, en ploften even later naast elkaar op de bank. In de tijd dat ik met Dan had doorgemaakt, was ik er wel achter gekomen dat hij best een gamer was, maar toen ik zijn collectie games zag, stond ik toch wel echt versteld. Ik kon het niet laten om weg te ratelen, om de nieuwste 'Ghost Town' die pas uitgekomen was. Niet geheel tot mijn verbazing, had hij er ook al van gehoord, en ene Phil had hem al besteld. WIk kan niet wachten tot hij bezorgd word." zei hij entousiast, toen er precies op de deur werd geklopt. Dan sprong op van de bank, en ik volgde hem naar de voordeur. "Ah, ik dacht al dat jullie hier al zouden zijn." glimlacht een jonge man van de gang, en klopt dan op de schouder. "En jij bent zeker Elizabeth!" zegt hij als hij zich naar mij toe draait. "Klopt." zeg ik knikkend. "Maar je kunt me gewoon Ely noemen hoor, dat doet toch iedereen al." lach ik. "Leuk je te ontmoeken." zeg ik naar de waarheid. Dan en Phil hadden elkaar via het internet ontmoet, omdat ze allebei een youtube kanaal hadden. Phil had uit huis gehaan en had een huisgenoot nodig, dus vroeg hij Dan. omdat die toevallig in die buurt zijn opleiding volgde. "Dus, kun je het een beetje overleven meet Dan in een een apartement?" grapt Phil. We waren tenslotte beide zijn kamergenoot. "Oh ja hoor, hij valt best mee." lach ik. "Dan kunnen wij het vas ook wel goed met elkaar vinden." lacht Phil terug. Het is een aardige gast, en heeft het zelfde haar als Dan. "Dus!" roept Dan ineens. "Wat doen we nu?" iedereen keek elkaar wat nadenkend aan, en uiteidelijk besloten we vast maar het eten te gaan koken.

"Weet er iemand eigenlijk hoe je pannenkoeken bakt?" was het eerste probleem waar we tegenaan liepen. Uiteindelijk bleek het dus dat we allenmaal geen idee hadden, maar we probeerden het alsnog. "Hoe moeilijk kan het zijn?" zeiden we overmoedig, en begonne te mixen. Het uiteindelijke resultaat was eigenlijk best goed te eten, desondanks dat ze door de groen- en blauwe kleurstof er niet zo smakelijk meer uit zagen. Verder hadden we onder het bakken ongeveer de helft van de pannenkoeken verloren, door overmoedig proberen een pannenkoek om te draaien. Dat maakte gelukkig niet uit, want aan het eind van de avond hadden we er nog een stuk of vijf over, dus die paar anderen misten we niet. "Zullen we morgen maar gewoon uit eten gaan?" lacht Phil. "Lijkt me een goed idee!" antwoorden Dan en ik tegelijk. De rest van de avond brachten we door op de bank, een film kijkend.

Een paar uurtjes later stonden we met zijn drieen naast elkaar in de badkamer onze tanden te poetsen, hoewel we het grootste deel van die tijd gewoon dubbel stonden van het lachen. Na nog een keer tevergeefs tegen Dan te zeggen dat ik best op de bank wilde slapen, gingen we dan toch eindelijk naar bed. Dan's kamer was best groot, en er stonden een stuk of twee laptops en een computer. Ondanks mijn gewoonlijke slaap problemen, viel ik heerlijk snel in slaap. Hoewel ik het had kunnen verwachten, toen ik wakker werd en op de klok keek, was het pas half vier. Ik draaide me om naar de deur, en ik dacht dat ik iemand kon horen lopen. Een paar minuten gingen voorbij terwijl ik daar lag te luisteren, maar uiteindelijk verstomde het geluid. Rozig lag ik daar, bijna weer ingedommeld, toen ik de deur open ging. Uit reflex schoten mijn ogen dicht, maar ik kon nog net zien wie het was die naar binnen kwam. Het was Phil. Hij had zijn camera in zijn hand, en je kon hem horen fluisteren tegen het ding. Bijna had ik gelachen, toen ik me realiseerde dat hij aan het filmen was voor zijn youtube kanaal. Maar hier wist ik wel wat op. Ik kon Phil's camera bijna voelen, zo dicht stond hij nu naast mijn bed. Ineens riep ik keihard "RAAAA!" en Phil liet van schrik zijn camera op het bed vallen, en in een tevergeefse poging om het ding te redden, viel hij zelf ook voorover. Gezicht naar beneden in het andere kussen gedrukt, kon ik hem horen mompelen. Snel ademend draaide hij zich dan eindelijk op zijn rug, en hield met beide handen zijn borst stevig vast. "Jezus, Ely" hijgde hij. En toen kon ik me niet meer inhouden. Ik barstte uit in lachen, met tranen in mijn ogen. "Oh mijn god zeg...!" pufte hij nu ook lachend. "Jemig wat laat je me schrikken!" lachte hij nu hardop. "Poeh." lachte ik, uit proberen te brengen tussen mijn lachbuien door. "Aaaaah..." riep Phil verlaat uit, alsof hij me nu pas had opgemerkt. Met zijn haden over zijn gezicht begon hij weer te mompelen. Toen hij zijn handen eindelijk naar beneden liet zallen, waren we allebei eindelijk een beetje bedaard.

Daar lagen we dan, hijgend naast elkaar, ik rood van het lachen, hij van schrik.

Die ochtend werd ik naast hem wakker, en eigenlijk vond ik het wel best zo. Ik kende hem nu wel goed, en wis dat ik niets van hem hoefde te vrezen. Omdat het nog vroeg was, en omdat we na het 'vier-uur-incident' nog best een tijdje wakker hadden gelegen, dommelde ik weer langzaam weg. De volgende keer dat ik mijn ogen open, kijk ik opzij om alleen meteen weer in lachen uit te barsten. Phil lag daar, met een soort stiekem glimlachje op zijn gezicht. Na opnieuw tijdelijk uitgeschakeld te zijn van het lachen, besloten we dat we beter maar uit bed konden komen voor Dan er iets geks van zou denken. Toen ik opstond hoewel, ontdekte ik iets tussen de lakens. Het was Phil's camera, die hij van de schrik die odhtend had laten vallen. Toen ik hem op pakte, kon ik zien dat de camera's batterij ongeveer twee uur geleden op was geraakt. Ik riep Phil er bij, en hij legde de camera aan de oplader. De camera zou opgeladen moeten zijn voor we het filmpje op de laptop konden zetten, zodat we hem konden bekijken. In de tussentijd glipte Phil terug naar zijn eigen kamer, en we zagen elkaar pas weer in de keuken. "Is Dan nog niet op?" vroeg ik hem verbaasd. Het was al elf uur s'morgens, en het had me verbaasd dat ik hem nog niet had gezien. Ik snap dat hij in de woonkamer sliep, maar ik had hem niet willen storen. "Waarschijnlijk niet nee." lacht Phil. "Hm?" vraag ik verbaasd. Ik had gewoon een ja of nee antwoord verwacht, aangezien dat ik dacht dat hij het wel zou weten. "Oh, nou Dan is meest tot best laat op, maar slaapt dus ook wel lang uit." zei Phil toen hij mijn verwarring begreep. "Wat wil je trouwens voor ontbijt? We hebben Bran Flakes, Corn Flakes of muslie." vraagt hij. "Um, Corn Flakes graag denk ik." antwoord ik, en pas vast twee schaaltjes en lepels. "Bedankt." zegt hij als hij ze aan neemt, en strooit wat Corn Flakes in beide, waarna we ze mee nemen naar de woonkamer. Als we de woonkamer in lopen, realiseren we ineens dat we vergeten waren dat Dan hier nog lag te slapen. Schattig dat hij daar lag, schuifelden we voorzichtig de kamer weer uit, en besloten dat we dan maar op het balkon moesten eten, aangezien dat dat de enige tafel was met genoeg stoelen. Na ons ontbijt gegeten te hebben stonden in de keuken net onze schaaltjes op te ruimen, toen de deur van de woonkamer open ging. "Wat doen jullie hier nou weer gehemzinnig met zijn tweeen?" lachte hij, toen we ons geschrokken omdraaiden. "Corn Flakes?" bood Phil hem behendig aan. "Ja hoor, maar ik trek eerst wat anders aan." zegt Dan en loopt zijn kamer in, waarna Phil en ik meteen weer in lachen uitbarsten. We hadden weliswaar niets uitgespookt, maar het 'vier-uur-incident' stond ons beide nog dichtbij. Ineens realiseerde ik me dat Phil het filmpje aan het uploaden was, en wel op de computer in Dan's kamer. "Phil, heb jij de camera al weer terug uit Dan's kamer?" vraag ik vertwijfeld. Phil's gezicht wordt snel bleek, nee dus. "Oh jee, wt als hij het ziet? Ik bedoel, zonde uitleg weet ik niet of hij zal begrijpen dat er niets is-" Phil neemt een pauze om een gepast woord te vinden. "gebeurd." eindigd hij. "Oh nee..." zeg ik en begin heen en weer te lopen door de keuken. Phil begint ook, en in korte tijd waren we beide ongelofelijk nerveus. Schaamde ik me hier voor? Wat was dat wat er voor zorgde dat ik me zo voelde? Voelde ik wat voor Phil of was dat het juist niet?

"Waarvoor lopen jullie zo gespannen heen en weer?" vraagt Dan, die uit zijn kamer komt lopen terwijl hij een shirt over zijn hoofd heen trok. Phil en ik bevroren beide zodra we realiseerden hoe we er zo uit zagen. "Niks, we waren aan het denken." zeg ik naar de waarheid. Phil knikt, bijna te eiverig om geloofwaardig te zijn. Dan geeft ons een twijfelende blik, maar haalt dan zijn schouders op en gaat door.

Die middag zouden we inkopen doen, en Phil en mijn nervositeit maakte het er niet echt makkelijker op. Phil was de hele tijd afwezig, en ik vergat steeds waar ik nou ook al weer naar op zoek was. Toen ik dacht dat Dan het door had, glimlachte hij, en soufleerde hij me wat ik nodig had. Ik glimlachte snel terug, en schuifelde ongemakkelijk weg. Na een ongewoon lange winke sessie, kwamen we dan eindelijk weer thuis aan. We hadden het middag eten eigenlijk gemist, maar door het late ontbijt merkte je er eigenlijk weinig van.

Na een iets beter geslaagde kooksessie dan gisteren, zaten we dan eindelijk weer samen aan tafel. Phil en ik hadden onder het koken een snel onderonsje gehad, toen Dan naar het toilet was, en hadden besloten dat Dan waarschijnlijk het filmpje niet had gezien. Alhoewel we hier niet zeker van waren. Phil en ik durfden elkaar bijna gewoon niet aan te kijken van de spanning. "Wat is er toch met jullie aan de hand vandaag?" vraagt Dan dan ineens tussen het eten door. Ik voel mezelf meteen al lijkbleek worden, en ook Phil kijkt alsof zijn laatste uur geslagen heeft. En dan kruisen onze blikken. Ik nam een diepe zucht, klaar om het te zeggen, als Dan weer begint te praten. "Heeft het soms met dat filmpje te maken?" shit. Hij had het al de hele dag geweten, en wij hadden het vast nog erger gemaakt door ons zo stom te gedragen. Niemand antwoorde, maar Dan leek te begrijpen wat we bedoelen. "Aha." zei hij, en keek naar zijn bord. En toen nam ik het initiatief. "Phil was bezig een filmpje te maken, en hij had het idee te laten zien waar ik sliep enzo." ik nam een kleine pauze, maar Phil nam het over. "Ik was dus daar binnen en-" en nu stopte hij weer. "Hij dacht dat ik sliep, enik deed ook alsof, en liet hem toen schrikken." vulde ik hem op mijn beurt weer aan. "Ik schrok toen gewoon zo, dat ik de camera liet vallen, en ik voel ook en ik was gewoon zo erg geschrokken dat ik daar bij lag te komen. Toen zijn we vast perongluk in slaap gevallen, het was tenslott vier uur s'morgens." eindigde Phil. En toen heerste er een oorverdovende stilte. Ik voelde me zo ongemakkelijk hierbij, dat ik besloot wat te zeggen. "Er is echt niets tussen ons gebeurd, ik zweer het."

En toen barstte Dan in lachen uit. Verstomd van deze gebeurtenis, wist ik niets uit te brengen, noch me te verroeren. Gespannen keken Phil en ik hem aan, als wachtend op een tijdbom om te ontploffen. "Dachten jullie echt-" lachte hij. "Dachten jullie nou echt serieus?" probeerde hij tussen het lachen uit te brengen. Phil en ik keken gespannen naar hem. "Wat, jullie? Nee?" nu verging het lachen hem. Hij kreeg door dat we ons echt zorgen hadden gemaakt. "Oh." zei hij vertwijfeld, maar begon toen weer te glimlachen. "Ely, je begrijpt toch dat ik wel weet dat jullie niets hebben gedaan. Jullie zijn allebei zo ace als maar kon zijn!" bracht hij dan eindelijk uit. "Wat?" vraag ik verbaasd. "Ja." Phil en ik kijken hem vertwijfeld aan. "Wat is ace precies?" vraagt Phil. Aha, het feit dat ik het niet snapte lag dus niet aan mij alleen. "Ace? Dat is dat je asexueel ben joh." lachte dan. 

OH.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there guys!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this story, it's the first part of what is probably going to be a series of three, but it might take a little while fore to finish the next book, as my life is quite busy right now... But! I'll do my very best! ;D
> 
> Leave me some comments down below, cudos and please follow me! :D
> 
> Also I would love to hear if you find any spelling mistakes! 
> 
> Also, this is based off the youtubers Dan and Phil, all their rights are theirs.  
> The plot and all the other characters are mine.


End file.
